


52 Times Hermione Granger Got Her Way

by scriptedwithprecision



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP: EWE, Humor, M/M, Romance, strong female character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriptedwithprecision/pseuds/scriptedwithprecision
Summary: Hermione Granger is a woman who knows what she wants and isn't afraid to go after it.This is a collection of situations where she manages to come out on top. Rated for later chapters.





	52 Times Hermione Granger Got Her Way

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimer applies: I own nothing.

Hermione took a deep breath and let it out slowly before turning to face him. “Remember the first day of my apprenticeship with Septima? I was so overwhelmed, and I didn’t think I would make it, I had no confidence in my ability to teach, these kids were too busy assaulting me with questions about the war and Harry and wouldn’t give me a chance to answer one question before throwing out the next, let alone allowing me time to actually instruct. And you, you were _nice_ to me. For the first time in our lives you, Severus Tobias Snape, were nice to me. You do recall what you said, don’t you? ‘You’re a war hero, Miss Granger, you have fought things far scarier than a bunch of children. Hold your head high. If not for you, it’s likely they wouldn’t even be in Hogwarts this year. _I_ wouldn’t be here.’ Two days later I got you to call me Hermione. The minute my name passed your lips, I knew I was done for. Well, that’s not completely true, is it. I pride myself on being accurate, no reason to make errors now.” She took a moment to smooth down her robes and make sure she was on the correct part of her speech. She’d practiced it enough that things should come out exactly how she planned. His dark eyes were glued to her, watching her every move from the chair he sat in. She loved having his attention like this.

 

“It was during your stay at St. Mungos something changed. You weren’t kind to me, as I sat next to you, and you seemed to resent every second I spent there. I worried for two weeks while you were in a coma, and when you woke up I worried for four weeks while you couldn’t speak and instead hurled things at everyone who came near you- myself included, and then I worried for the six more weeks while you couldn’t keep solid food down and you refused to acknowledge my existence, and I worried even more when you could talk and eat and walk and you finally went home and I had no way of knowing you were okay. I took it upon myself to worry about you even though you didn’t want me to. And in that self-appointed role I found myself caring, deeply, about you.” Her nod was an extra touch that had looked good in the mirror but felt stiff in person. Shit.

 

Hermione took a few steps closer to him and tried to still her trembling hands. “It’s really weird to care about someone and know that they don’t want you to. Not because they hate you, not because you did something wrong, but because they don’t think they’re worthy of it. Yes, I have figured out why you resist this, Severus. You knew I would.” Something flashed in his eyes but it disappeared too quickly for her to get a read on it. She placed her hands on either side of the armrests and leaned down, practically resting her forehead against his. “Anyway, it doesn’t matter. Because my affections aren’t going to disappear. I’ve gotten to know you too well over the last two years, I’m in deep now. And really, I’m not sure where you got this idea that I’m squeaky clean and innocent. Inexperienced in some matters, sure, I’ll give you that. But innocent? Can one take part in a war and walk away innocent? Death Eater I was not but how tainted do you think my soul is? _I’ve spilled blood too._ ” Her trembling under control, she pulled back and began to pace in front of him.

 

“Did you think I would take this lying down? Have I ever just took anything lying down? Aside from the fantasies I’ve had involving your bed, of course. A poorly worded missive delivered via a Hogwarts owl was a rather cowardly attempt to deter me. I know you hate being called a coward. I hope it’s got your blood boiling. I hope you’re furious.” She paused in place to look at him. Oh yes, that was the reaction she wanted.

 

"I have come to adore the way you look when you’re angry. That vein that pops out.. the way your wand hand twitches and you start to edge it.. Sorry, distracted. Right, on with it.” It was obvious that she was pushing a little too much. Time to wrap up. “I care about you, Severus. I would like to date you. I believe you’d like to date me, too, but you’re stopping yourself for the previously mentioned reasons. So I’m here to tell you that I’m not going to let you ruin this, no matter how extreme I have to get. Now, would you like me to take the gag out so you can reply?” He nodded patiently. Hermione crossed the small distance between them and undid the leather strap holding the red ball in place. “The floor is yours,” she told him reassuringly as he flexed his jaw, “but I’m not untying you,” she gestured to the ropes holding his arms and legs, “until you talk to me.”

 

His first question was to be expected. “How did you get in my rooms?”

 

She waved it off like an annoying insect. “Dismantled your wards. Took ten minutes.”

 

“And where did you get the.. Equipment?”

 

“Draco.”

 

“How did you get it on me without me waking?”

 

“Silencing charm, borrowed Harry’s Invisibility Cloak, and then I stunned you the moment I walked in. I didn’t wake you until I had you situated.”

 

“And you thought this would somehow.. Seduce me?”

 

“Merlin no. If I wanted to seduce you I’d be the one tied up. I thought this would force you to listen to me. Severus you know that everything I said is true. I’m willing to go through all of this to get you to hear it, to give me a chance. So for once in your life, allow yourself to act in your own best interest.” He seemed to have no response. The silence dragged on for a bit before Hermione decided to ask her own question. “Why did you decline my date?”

 

“I was your teacher, I’m 20 years older than you, I’m a former Death Eater, I’ve never been on a date, you deserve better, take your pick.” His eyes never left the ceiling. “In fact, yes. Go take your pick. Why don’t you ask Draco out? He’s probably wanked to the thought of you wearing that gag at least 30 times by now, he’s a guaranteed yes.”

 

Hermione ignored his kind offer. “Then I’m honored to be your first. I’ll allow you to make the plans. I’m free Saturday night. I trust you can find someone to cover your rounds.”


End file.
